The Haunted Castle
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: When The Gang Is Trapped In A Haunted Mansion It's Up to Them To Fight Off Thier Worst Fear And Go Out Before It's Too Late! Inu/Kag-San/Mir *UPDATED 12-19-2012*
1. Happy Anniverisery

(A/N: Hello People! I Have Gotten Your Reviews and Loved Every Single One of Them) (Sonic 1 and InUyAsHaLuVaH91) Here's My Second Inuyasha! Disclaimer: InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_Chapter 1: Happy Anniverseriy:_**

"Happy Anniversary Everybody!" Kagome shouted as she entered Kaede's hut.

"What an _'anniversary'_?" Inuyasha asked, getting up and grabbing Kagome's bags .

"It's a special day of the year where friends and family get together and celebrate the first thing that happened in their lives, and today's _our_ anniversary!"

"What happened today, a year ago, that's so important?" Sango asked.

"Well it was one year ago when we all decided to band together to defeat Naraku."

"Wow has it been that long already?" Miroku asked, getting up from his seat.

"Yes and I want to celebrate by giving us a little party!" Kagome said happily.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said coldly then walking outside. "What the hell is all this stuff?"

The others ran outside the hut to see a bunch of decorations and food everywhere around a small part of the hut area.

"Happy Anniversary you guys!" Kagome shouted proudly, pointing to the party she promised earlier.

"Wow Kagome this is great! Thank you!" Shippo said he as he leaped into Kagome's chest and gave her the best hug he could.

Looking at the position of the moon Kagome could tell it was close to midnight, so she decided it was time to hand out the presents.

"Okay guys, time for presents!" she shouted to call everyone inside. "Hurry up Inuyasha, or you'll miss out!" Looking down the road and watching Inuyasha as he slummed in "his" tree, close to the outside of the village.

"Just start without me, I don't care!" he shouted back

_'He can be such a bastard sometimes'_ she thought.

**_Inside the hut_**

"Okay, up first Shippo" Kagome started handing Shippo a tiny box.

"Thank you Kagome." he said with a happy grin from ear to ear. As he opened the box they watched with anticipation to see what he got.

"Wow... it's...it's…it's what is it?" he asked nervously

"It's an action figure, It's Robin from the Teen Titans, he's a hero and watch..." she grabbed Shippo's toy, "he's got opposable arms and legs, see?"

"Wow thanks Kagome I love it!" she said hugging her chest again

_'Wow he's so lucky to be so small and innocent'_ Miroku thought

"Miroku...do you want your present or not?" Sango asked angrily, as his thought were broken by Kagome pointing him with his present

"Oh sorry thanks Kagome." Again the group watched as Miroku slowly opened his present. "It's mud?" He opened it to reveal a large lump of slimy gooey stuff.

"No...," again grabbing the present," it's putty. See you can play with it like this. It gives you something to do besides groping people." she said with a smirk.

"What an excellent, Kagome!" Sango complemented

"Yea thanks..." Mirkou said with a sad face. _'I prefer the real thing, but this might get me out of getting hit so much!'_

"And last but not least Sango!" Her box was smaller than the others. She opened it to reveal a collection of little round circular things on a chain.

"They're scrunches, they go in your hair like this," demonstrating in her own hair.

"Oh wow I could really use these Kagome, thank you, thank you!" Grabbing her friend around her neck.

"All that just leaves...Inuyasha" she said looking down his present. "Guys I'm going to the well to give him his present, okay?"

"Okay, Thanks Kagome!" they all said as she walked out.

**_Outside by the Tree_** The Goshinboku

"Hey..." Kagome stared looking up at she thought was a sleeping Inuyasha

"Hey...you done with all that _'present'_ crap?" he ask without looking at her

"Nope, I still need to give one more person **_his_** present."

"Oh yea, who's that?"

"You stupid, here." handing him the present

"What is it a dog collar?" he asked jumping down and snatching the box.

"Just open it..." she said angrily

As Inuyasha opened the box Kagome saw his eyes widen a bit and shake like he was going to cry.

_'It's kinda nice, but what is it?'_ he thought

"It's a Best Friend Forever necklace, here look..." Kagome grabbed the two halves of the heart-shaped necklace and put one around her neck and the other on Inyasha's.

"See, the two halves are nothing alone, put when you put them together..." Connecting the two half hearts. "They become one."

"Oh I get it, we are one" he responded when he looked up and looked at Kagome

A silence surrounded the two as she looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and he looked into her chocolate brown ones as they stood there, connected. Kagome suddenly notice that he was slowly getting closer and closer.

_'What's he doing?' _she thought. He was about inches away when she interrupted...

"So…um...yea...hope you like it he-he-he" she said with a nervous chuckle and an attempt to clear her throat.

"Oh yea I do, thanks." he said looking around

"Yea...Oh! We still got some goodies back the hut! hungry?"

"Yea let's go. Oh! Wait climb on my back we'll get there faster."

"Um…sure…ok…"

The two flew in the beautiful night sky, while all the while their necklaces jingled all the way there and in a matter of seconds were back to at hut.

**_(One more thing: yes I do write all my stories in a day)_**


	2. Both Sides, Same Story

**_Chapter TWO: Both Sides, Same Story_**

* * *

**_Kagome's and Sango's Part_**

"Hey there you guys are what took you so long huh?" Miroku asked nosily

"We were busy, is that okay with monk boy!" Inuyasha responded

"Anyways, Kagome are you ready to go?" Sango asked

"Yea just let me get my towel." said Kagome looking around

"And where are you two going?" Inuyasha said with a temper

"To the hot spring, got to get ready for tomorrow..." Kagome said out the door

"What happens tomorrow?" Miroku asked with a dumbfounded look on his face

"We start looking for Naruku again, remember?"

A group "OH" echoed around the as the girls left. As they started to walk Sango started looking a little paranoid, checking behind them in the trees and behind them again.

"Um...Sango...what's wrong?" Kagome asked after it started to creep her out.

"Huh? Nothing, just checking to make **_they _**weren't following us." Sango said looking around one more time. She was looking like a crazy person, no one was there.

"No of course not that's why we left Shippo there, to watch them." Kagome said with a little chuckle. "So what did you really want to talk about?"

"It's kind of stupid, but..." taking a deep breath."It's Miroku,..."

"Is that all!" Kagome shouted

"Shhhh, yea I know, but it's just that lately I've getting used to him groping me and asking me to have his children and well...he's kind of grown on me, and...I think...I-I like like him."

"Like **_like like_**, like?"

"Yea it's the same way you feel about Inuyasha." looking at her friend blushing

"Yea but Sango I **_love_** Inuyasha and you..." she was cut off by the look Sango was giving her, indicating she was saying 'well duhhhhh!' in her head."Wow I never would have guessed!"

Finally reaching the hot spring, they started to undress.

"Yea but the only problem is how do I figure out how he feels." Sango said starting with her top.

"Well its obvious...he's nuts about you!" Kagome exclaimed as she removed her shoes and socks. "Haven't you notice that he gropes you more than any other girls?"

"Well yes, but..." Sango start as she eased herself in the hot water

"...and remember when that one guy wanted you to marry him? You didn't know, but Miroku was really worried that you were going to him- er-us." Kagome explained as she ease into the water

'That's true, he did look upset', she thought "Yes, but…"

"And don't forget all those times he's rescued you from certain death"

"Yes, but…" Sango just waited for Kagome to inturruper her again. "Oh, yes but, Kagome he's never asked me to 'bear his children'…"

"Oh Sango." Kagome swam over to where Sango was sitting and wrapped a wet arm around her shoulders. "Sango, Miroku cares for you a lot, that dumb trick doesn't work on you because he knew that you were special. I'm sure when he really asks you to 'bear his child' it'll be for real, with loving emotions."

"You know what, you're right Kagome he does have a thing for me and as soon we get back I'm going to tell how I feel!" Sango exclaimed.

**_Inuyasha's and Miroku's Part_**

"Oh so that's why they're bathing." Inuyasha said finishing his food from the party. As he was chewing, he glimpsed over at Miroku, he was staring off in space with a smile on his face. Inuyasha got real close to his ear and shouted "MIROKU!" which got his attention.

"Huh...? What!" he asked with confusion

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Inuyasha asked as he started at his food again

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, I was...just...thinking..."

"Yea right," he said with a smirk. Chewing his food he asked "So when are you going to ask her out?"

'There was no use to denying it, I'm caught. Inuyasha knows I have feels for Sango.' Miroku thought

"Depends...when are you going to ask Kagome out?" he said with a smirk of his own.

Chocking on his food his Inuyasha responded "What the hell are you talking about?! I-I don't like Kagome like that!" he shouted

"Oh yea right I see the way you look at her and how you've vowed to protect her, you don't do that for just anybody!" getting up from his seat.

"Frankly I can't see either one of you two dating Kagome or Sango." said Shippo in the corner of the hut

"And what's that suppose to mean!" they said at the same time looking away from each other.

"Well let's look at the facts: Inuyasha, you are ALWAYS fighting with Kagome and telling her she's stupid not to mention the number of time you've ran to help Kikyou!" Inuyasha suddenly sat down with a cute pout face on.

_'Do I always fight with her?'_ he thought _'Kikyou's not in my life anymore, **do **I love Kagome, yes I think I do. I want no harm to come to her, and I would do anything to protect. My heart has softened since she's come into my life…'_

"And you Miroku, you are always groping Sango and asking her to bear your child!" Miroku soon made that same face and sat back down in his place.

_'I don't grope her **that** much do I?'_ he thought _'Sango is very dear to me and I want to make her happy, she's bee n through a lot. I just always thought she'd be a good mother to my child, that's all. I couldn't see my life with no one else but her…'_

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Shippo by his tail, "You got alotta nerve and a big mouth kid." As Inuyasha huffed in Shippo face

"How can you say that you care for Kagome, then go see Kykyou, at the same time get mad when Kouga comes around. That's so unfair!" He was right, that happened all the time, whenever Kouda came around Inuyasha would get defense, but when he went to go see Kikyou Kagome would just sit back and watch. She was probably hurting so bad inside.

"How either one of them can possibly like you is beyond me." said Shippo with a content face

"That does it! When the girls come back we have to tell them how we feel, if not they might find some other handsome half demon, or wolf shit, or monk!" Miroku protested

"What do you say Inuyasha? Just think of it, for the rest of your life you'll have Kagome in your arms and Sango in mine."

"Day and Night, night and day..." Inuyasha started "...and then evidentially they'll have to... mate... and us being their boyfriends...we'd be perfect! Okay let's do it!"

The sound of giggling girls was heard from outside, now was the moment of truth...


	3. These Are Our Confessions

**_Chapter THREE: These Are Our Confessions_**

* * *

_(So how did you like it so far, I know Yasha might be out of character but hey it's funny right...right...RIGHT! (Crickets chirp)_

As the girls started to walk back to the camp Inuyasha and Miroku got ready to spill their gusts.

"Ok here goes!" Inuyasha said happily looking at Miroku

"Then he said that's not my cow that's my wife!" Apparently Kagome was telling a joke as they walked in the hut.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha sat in the back of the hut very nonchalantly as the girls walked in, heads down arms crossed. Kagome and Sango noticed how quiet the hut saw and that Shippo sitting in the corner with a huge sucker in his mouth, although he didn't look like he was enjoying very much.

"Um hi?" Kagome started.

"Hi" the two of them said in unison

"Is there anything wrong?" Sango asked packing her things in the travel bag.

"No…"

_'Remember don't let on that we have a plan…'_ Inuyasha thought to Miroku

_'Yes, I know. Stick to the plan.'_ responded

Both of the girls are confused, the guys were acting like something had just happened and didn't want to tell them. 'I wonder if they had a fight while we were gone.' Kagome whispered to Sango

'No, because one of them wouldn't be here in the same place as the other.' Sango whispered back.

Kagome stood up and clapped her hands, "Well if nothing is wrong I guess we can all go to bed then!" Kagome started walking to her bag for some blankets when Inuyasha grabbed her hand

"Hey I got a better idea..." Inuyasha looked nervous. "How about we all go for a walk, that way when we come back here we'll be extra tired so we could sleep better."

"That sound like a good idea for once, Inuyasha." Miroku got up and kept down in front of Sango, "Sango will you do me the honor of accompanying on a nightly stroll?" She was taken back, but she would not be fooled. Whatever the boys were planning she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Sure Miroku I'll go take a walk with you. Um...Shippo would you mind watching Kilala for a while?"

Shippo nodded and Kilala jumped into his lap. Sango snatched Miroku's wrist and pulled him outside.

Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there wondering what that was all about. Kagome shook her head and continue to collect her things. _'Great the monk took off, now how can I ask Kagome-'_

"Hey Inuyasha, come with me okay?" Inuyasha stupidly nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her outside with him.

"So Sango, how was your bath with Kagome?" he asked

'Why is he being so nice, was Kagome right about him?' Sango thought "Um fine just we were actually talking about you."

"Really? In a good way I hope?"

"Yeah, yea it was. See um I need to tell you something." she started nervously

"Really, because I need to tell to something also!" he exclaimed

"Well you can go first."

"No I insist, ladies first."

"No that's okay I don't mind you can go." she said with an angry tone. "Age before beauty

"Really Sango please I don't mind."

"Okay look... at the count of three we'll just tell each other what we need to tell each other okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, 1...2...3...!"

"I LOVE YOU, AND I WANNA BE WITH YOU!" the two shouted "You do, really? Oh I love you too"

Miroku quickly grabbed Sango and held her in his arms, tightly. 'I know I shouldn't do this, but...' with that he slowly reached his hand down to her butt, and rubbed it slightly. Sango silently squeaked, Miroku naturally reacted and waited for a slap in the face, but instead he got a kind palm to the face.

"I'm going to let that slide, but if you ever do that to any girl I swear I'll have Inuyasha cut your hand off! He quickly let go and continued to hold Sango until she looked up and kissed him sweetly.

"So Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Well Kagome..." he started but was interrupted by a loud "I LOVE YOU" from the direction of the hut.

"Oh that's so great they finally told each other how they feel that's so neat!" she exclaimed

"Um...yea isn't it great when two people finally get together after being with each other after such a long time?" walking up to Kagome and grabbing her hand to hold

"Inuyasha what are you saying?" looking into his eyes deeply

"Well, it's just that, well, I'm over Kikyou, I realize that at one point she did love me and want to be with me, but you Kagome mean so much more to me. You did things for me I don't think Kikyou could ever do. I appreciate you being here. I really like you **_a lot _**and we've been together for a while now and since Miroku and Sango got to together I was thinking that maybe you and me could...um"

"Inuyasha..." about to tear up a bit, "are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"My what?" he said stepping back a bit with a shock look on his face.

"Oh well it's like...another word for lover, 'but smaller' "

"Oh, I see" slowly walking back up to her and grabbing her hands again

"So do you want to or what?"

"Gee Inuyasha, this is really sudden, I really don't know" playing hard to get

"Here let me help make a decision" he wrapped his arms around her waist and puller her into a very passionate kiss.

"Well in that case..." grinning up at him

As she wrapped her arms around his neck they stayed outside for awhile kissing

"Well it's about time." Shippo said walking back to the hut holding Kilala in his arms.


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4: The Morning After** WARNING: The Following Chapter Is Very Long!

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to a strange feeling on her lips, she cracked one eye open. She saw a silver and red blur then opened both eyes to reveal Inuyasha hovering over her with a quite content look on his face. He had been kissing her awake.

"Hey get up lazy, remember we're leaving today!" he kissed her once again to make sure she was getting up.

"Okay, okay I'm up." sitting all the memories of last night began to come back to her. Apparently when she and Inuyasha were done make out they went in the hut and went to bed. They slept next to each other and that's why he was so close. Standing up she scanned the room revealing that she wasn't the only one who had a bed time buddy last night. Sango and Miroku also slept together, **_(not that way!) _**they were both still sleeping.

"Hey Inuyasha, why'd you just wake me up?"she asked putting her hand on her hips

"Because I wanted to tell you good morning in private!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her down, landed on his lap.

"Good Morning, Kagome!" he said as he kissed her head with one hand and tickling with the other.

"Inuyasha stop, I'm...tick...lish...there!" she laughed. His strong demon arms were too much for her, she couldn't get loose. "Inuyasha please I'm going to bust a gut! MERCY, MERCY, UNCLE, UNCLE!"

"Who's your boy-lover-friend?" he asked as he tickled her faster with a smirk on his face

"You are!"

"Who's your favorite half demon?"

"You are!"

"Who do you love?" slowing down his tickling and then stopping and staring at her.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she realized the tickling stopped.

"Do you love me...Kagome?" With that she grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing soulfully on the lips.

"Yes...now and forever." She smiled

"Hey can you guys keep it down some people are trying to sleep." Miroku said groaningly turning over and holding Sango.

"Sorry Miroku, did we wake Sango?" Kagome asked getting off of Inuyasha and walking over to the demon slayer.

"No I was already woke awhile ago." she sat up, yawned, and stretched a bit before Miroku gave a small kiss on the cheek.

"Morning...beautiful" he said

"Good morning." giving him a big hug and kiss.

Shippo rushed in with Kilala, "Hey you all are awake neat! Kaede made breakfast for you guys!" When he saw Kagome he quickly jumped on her and gave her a hug. "Good morning Kagome did you sleep well?" Glancing over at Inuyasha, with a smirk

"Yea I slept very well Shippo. Thanks"

"Well anyway come over to Kaede's hut she's got stuff to tell us!"

He jumped off Kagome and ran out the hut.

"That kid's got too much energy for his own good." Inuyasha said with a grunt

**_In Kaede's Hut_**

The group was sitting in the hut eating their special breakfast that Kaede made for them for their journey

"So did you all sleep well?"

They all thought _'Why is everybody asking us that?'_ "Yes Kaede" they said with big smiles on their faces. Kaede might have been old but she was too and she had been expecting this for a while and she was happy glee (on the inside)

"So what's this meeting for anyway woman?" Inuyasha said quite rudely

"Well this '_meeting'_ is to discuss ye journey plan. I called ye here to inform ye to take heed. Ye are heading for the haunted castle.

"The haunted castle? Are you kidding?" Kagome asked with questionable look on her face.

"I am not '_kidding'_. Stories have been told of people going and never coming out. They say that is it a place where ye face ye worst fear. There is also a demon that guards the castle making sure no intruders get past"

"Well I aint afraid of no dumb 'haunted castle'." Inuyasha raised his hand and showing off his claws. "Beside I can take on anything that's thrown at me, we can just find some way past it. No problem."

"Either way it is best ye avoid that place all means necessary! There is no telling what kind of evil lurks in that castle." The group nodded and when back to their breakfast.

**_Inside The Hut(They're getting ready to go)_**

"Okay...bag…bow…arrows...bike...okay I'm ready" Kagome grabbed her stuff went outside to meet the others.

"Are you ready yet, woman? Come on times awaiting!" Inuyasha yelled

"All right...ready! Let's go, what way we are going again?" she asked

"Oh no!" he said with a wide-eyed glare.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked crooking her head slightly.

"You brought that damn bike again!" he growled.

"We're heading south, that way." Miroku pointed in the direction they were going.


	5. Demon Attack

**Chapter FIVE: Demon Attack**

* * *

(Finally Now That That's Over... ON TO YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Mwhahahahahahaha)

They had been traveling for awhile, a few days now. Saving villagers here vanquishing demons there, trying to get information about Naraku, and enjoying their new lovers they all had, all except for Shippou. It was a great day in the feudal era, the sun was out and it was breezy. Everybody, even Inuyasha, was enjoying this day except for Shippo. They were heading for a short forest when Kagome noticed he was trailing behind the group, so she stopped.

"What's the matter Shippou?" letting go of Inuyasha's hand in the process. Walking over to the little fox boy, she could see he had on a sad face.

"Oh nothing, it's just you guys look so great...and I...well...I want someone too." he said lifting his head just slightly.

"What do you mean shrimp?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind Kagome

"He means that he wants to have a lover of his own, right Shippou?" Miroku pointed out.

"Yea that's right, I'm just afraid of…of...of." he started to tear up

"Of what Shippou?" she asked grabbing the little kid and holding him like a baby.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONE!" he cried

_'I wonder what made him think of that?' _Kagome thought.

"What _are_ you talking about, squirt?" Inuyasha asked again. He picked up Shippo by his tail and lifted his body to his face.

"Well..." he snuffled "if we _do_ find Naraku and we _do_ fight and I... die then... who will avenge me?"

"Oh Shippou, we will of course. Me and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Okay? No matter what happened we all will be there to help out each other, were like a family Shippo."

"Besides, who said that you were going to die. When we face Naruku we all will be able to take our revenge on him for what he's done to all of us."

"I'll never let anything happen to you Shippo-chan okay?" Sango stepped forward

"You can count on me to make sure that your life will be safe." Miroku also stepped up

"Just protect stay with Kagome and I'll protect the both of you!" Inuyasha spat out.

Do you feel better now?" Kagome asked

"'Sniff' yea thanks Kagome." he smiled at her and dove into her chest again.

Okay sooo can we go now?" Inuyasha asked with a temper.

After about a few more hours of walking, Inuyasha stopped, then Kagome, then the rest of then stopped. The forest was getting foggier and foggier. Something was coming...something big.

**"AaahhhGggrrr!" **It was a giant squirrel demon. It had an acorn in it's hand and really big teeth.

"Wow that's a really big beaver thingy!" Kagome stated

**"I AM NOT A BEAVER, I AM SHISHNOKO THE RULER OF THIS FOREST AND YOU MAY NOT PASS!**

"Whatever... squirrel boy," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles, "I'm taking you out! IRON REAVER SOUL-STEALER" The demon leapt in the air

**"I AM A SQUIRREL!" **and the attack missed. While air bound the demon through his acorn to the ground, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got on Kilala and started to fly out of harm's way, Kagome wasn't so lucky, she was still on the ground. As she was watching Inuyasha fight, and meddling with her bow and arrows, she was caught in the aftermath of the acorn's explosion. The thrust carried her into a nearby tree, which broke in half.

"KAGOME! THAT'S IT" taking out his Tetsusaiga, "EAT THIS BASTARD, WIND SCAR!" As the demon dissolve in a little million pieces Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. She was bleeding really badly; it was all over her clothes. She had a huge cut in her stomach where she got hit by the tree.

"Kagome! Speak to me! Say something!" he gently put her up and held her close to him, not minding the blood he has getting on his kimono.

"Inuyasha, we have to try and get her somewhere or she'll d-"

"Don't even say it monk, she's stronger then that!"

"Look!" Sango pointed in the direction where the fog was suddenly lifted. When it was gone it revealed a temple with lots of stairs leading up to it.

"It looks like a temple…"Shippou pointed out

"Does anyone else find it strange that no later that Inuyasha destroyed that demon the fog suddenly lifted?" Miroku asked

"Who cares, they might have a way to save Kagome!" Inuyasha picked her up and leapt the temple.


	6. Mika, The Priestess

**Chapter SIX: Mika, the Priestess** **_(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAYBE LONG)_**

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone here? HELLO!" Inuyasha yelled. They finally reached the temple, it was big and it looked deserted. They started to walk in when they heard a small voice from behind.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" it was a priestess; she was about Kagome's height but Sango's size. She was dressed in a black and white kimono and she had long black hair that went past her butt and charm bracelets all over her wrist. When she spoke she had a sweet kindly voice "Oh my! What ever happen to that girl?"

"We were attack in your forest, can you help her?" Inuyasha asked worriedly

"Oh yes the beaver demon, he has been plaguing this temple for awhile now. Please bring her to the other room." she said the little priestess.

"Are you the only one here, miss?" Miroku asked as they walked down the halls to the medicine room.

"No, my follow priestesses are out getting supplies." she answered "They should be back any day now."

As they finally got to the room Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the mat on the floor. Again he tried to wake her up but nothing, she was out.

"Here this should work, please miss demon slayer would you mind assisting me?"

"Oh sure." Sango walked over and help clean up some of the blood from Kagome, Inuyasha got up and stood back next to Miroku. He turned his head and look at Inuyasha's face, _'I never looked him so worried before…'_

"There now place that here and there!" the priestess said finishing stitching up Kagome. "She is going to be just fine, but will need lots of rest."

"Well thank you mi-"

"Mika...my name is Mika."

"Well thanks Mika." Sango finished

"Please I wish to invit you all to stay here while your friend is better. Please follow me I will show you to your rooms." As they started to walk out, Miroku noticed Inuyasha walking back over to Kagome and sitting next to her.

"Inuyasha...?"

"I'm…going to...stay with Kagome." he said sadly

"Yea me too." Shppo said sitting next to him.

"Okay see you two in the morning." He walked out closed the door behind him.

'Do you love me?' 'Yes now and forever.' The thought of that day racked his brain.

Inuyasha hear a sniffle next to him, he picked up Shippo by his jacket and placed him in his lap. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha then placed his head in his chest, and started to cry. Inuyasha put his hand on Shippo's back and rubbed it up and down, _'Don't you dare give up on me Kagome!'_

Mika was showing Sango, and Miroku where there were to sleep for the night, and it seem to take awhile but they finally got there. "Here you are demon slayer and you monk get the room next to hers. I will be back later with something to eat." With that she bowed and walked off."

"So... um...I guess were not...you know..." Miroku asked nervously with his hand behind his head.

"No I suppose not but it's just one night or two and it's not like we actually _did_ anything and we're just a sliding door away.

"You know you are right, we are just a sliding door away. Okay I'm over it."

**Back In Kagome's Room**

"Inuyasha do you think Kagome will survive?" Shippo asked tugging on his robes.

'I hope so Shippo I hope so.' he thought. That was soon broken by a knock on the door, it was Mika.

"Do you wish for something to eat?"

"Yea, I'm kind of hungry!"

"I thought you might be." Mika brought in a big blow of stew and placed by the door. "I have already placed your friends into their rooms would you like me to show you yours, half demon?"

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here."

"Um, yes of coarse as you wish, little fox boy do you wi-"

"No thank you I'll still here too."

"Of course, as you wish." With that Mika bowed her head down on the floor and left, closing the door behind her.

It was getting late and Inuyasha was getting tired, (hey he's a demon so that's rare). Before he went to sleep he went for a walk, to clear his head. Before he left the room he covered up Shippo and Kagome, kissing her on her forehead. _'I'll be back Kagome'_ he thought as he left. Walk the halls aimlessly; he came across a small well in the temple's garden. Walking out there he saw the moon and all its roundness. _'Kagome would have loved this'_ he thought. He went to the well and got himself a ladle of water. Walking back to the room he heard someone. _'Sounds like Kagome, she awake! It sounds like she's singing.'_ He started to the room. When he opened the door he saw something he didn't except to see...

A CLIFFHANGER...I FINALLY MADE ONE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	7. Worst Fears, Come True

**Chapter SEVEN: Worst Fears, Come True** **_WARNING ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!_**

* * *

_"Kagome?!"_ Kagome, sitting at a long wooden table. He slowly approached the table, being cautious of any danger. As he got closer, he kept looking around, but his eyes stayed on Kagome. He also noticed that Shippo wasn't around either.

_"Kagome... are you okay?"_ he asked. She just continued to sit there...singing. _"Kagome!"_ he said with a little more force in his voice. That last call got her attention, she turned her head...

"You're back!" she jumped up and ran towards him, or so he thought. He held his arms open and waited for her to fall into them.

_"Of course I'm back would I leave-"_ When she got close to him something went wrong. _"What the hell"?_ Kagome ran to Inuyasha just to phased right through his body, it was like he wasn't even there. _"Kagome just went past me"._ When we turned around he saw something shocking_..."Koga?!"_

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!" She said embracing the person who looked like Koga.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, I wouldn't just go off and fight without making sure you were okay!" he picked her up and walked back to where she was sitting before. Placing her on the table Koga started to kiss her, watching the whole thing made Inuyasha retch. He finally said something...

_"Kagome what the hell are you doing with that wolf?"_ He reached out to grab her arm but he couldn't, he was a ghost to them. Somehow in limbo his hands could not touch her.

"Did you hear something, my love?" Koga asked holding Kagome tight in his arms

"Oh nothing, probably that stupid dog boy. Oh yea what was his name again?" she said holding him back

"Inu-yoshy?" he guessed,

_"Inuyasha!"_ Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Inu-crapy?"

_"INUYASHA!"_

"Wait, wasn't his name Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

_"Yes YES! Thank you, Kagome!"_ he shouted

"O well who cares!" she said continuing kiss Koga

_'This can't be happening why is she all over that...that WOLF!'_ he shouted, Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain, and stated to walking away.

"Oh Koga I'm so glad you came to get me. At least _you_ care about me, unlike some other half-demon I know.

_'What?' _Inuyasha stopped and turned back to see what she was talking about. Kagome was in the process of sitting down in Kouga's lap and placing her arms around his head, as he placed his hands on her thigh.

"You appreciate me, you care about me, and you don't fight with me all the time. You fought for our love, and let everyone know it, and it didn't take you two years to figure it out either!"

'I do appreciate you, I do care, and I don't fight with you all the time! Why are you saying this?' Inuyasha watched in pain, his voice fell on deaf ears. He felt his heart break. He tried to leave but the door was locked. He backed himself into a corner in the room and continued to watch. The images of Kagome and Koga seemed to get bigger and closer.

"Kagome, stop saying these things! I'm sorry!"

When Miroku was coming back from the bathroom he heard something coming out of his room. At first it sounds like two people were talking, but as he got closer it was a woman laughing

_'That sounds like Sango...she must have changed her mind...'_ he thought wickedly. As he went to investigate he got into the room he quickly closed the door. _"So Sango, shall I bliss you with my staff and send you into Nirvan-" _When he turned to look to see her she wasn't alone. She was with a man, a monk by the look of his clothes. _"Sango..."_ he asked slowly walking up to her...

"Oh Tinkosu, I love you so much. You are so nice and not lecherous at all. I know I can be with you because you would never even look at another woman, never the less touch her at all.

_"Sango, I-I..."_ Miroku couldn't move she was all over another man, when she was promised to him! Sango was sitting very close to "Runny-Nose", he grabbed her face and kissed her on her lips!" no one said a word. _"Those lips are mine to kiss!"_ Miroku shouted,

"You know what else is great about you my lord? There is no doubt in my mind that you will impregnate me with a strong handsome son He just lost it, he broke down and started to sob.

The real Sango in the other room heard the sobbing and wanted to see what was going on, but just before she got to the door, she heard a sound from behind. "That sounds like Miroku... He's…". Sango turned to see her room was full of beautiful young woman all on their knees graveling to this man sitting up on a throne.

"Oh monk Miroku let me have your child!"

"No let me! I will surely present you with a son!"

"Ladies ladies you all can have my child. please calm down."

Sango watched as he hit on everyone in the room. "How dare you...you...you bastard!" She walked over in the back of the room and raised her hand back to slap him and it just went right through. "What is going on! Its-its not real!"

Shippo and Kilala were walking back to Kagome's room. "This will make her feel better." Shippo said holding up a few flowers.

"Help me...help me..."

Shippo followed the sound to a room right before Kagome's.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" It was dark inside, they slowly tip-toes inside and then the door shut behind them. When Shippo tried to open it, it wouldnt budge, Kilala got bigger, she sense trouble. As Shippo turned around he saw Kilala disappear before his eyes.

"Kilala! Where'd you go? Kilala!" _'I'm all alone, no Sango no Miroku, no Inuyasha, no Kagome'_ he started to cry

Kagome woke up to the sound of Inuyasha groaning and moaning. He was still in the corner of the room. She slowly crawled over to him.

"Inuyasha what's the matter? What happened?" She was about to get close enough to touch him when he disappeared. "What!" She slowly got up to her knees. She saw Kikyou standing behind her. _'What's Kikyou doing here?'_ she thought. Kagome was still feeling weak from her injurie earlier and wasn't sure where the where at the time. She managed to make it over to the wall and hoisted herself up.

"Kikyou, where are we. What are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha?"

She didn't answer, she just stood there looking sad. Her expression on her face said that something was wrong, she looked like she was about to cry. Kagome pushed herself off the wall and started to walk towards Kikyou.

"Kikyou! There you are!" it was Inuyasha running up to see her. Inuyasha rushed past Kagome's weaken body and stopped in front of Kikyou "Where were you I missed you!" he grabbed her and kissed her passionately

"Inuyasha how could you?" she started to cry. 'I _thought he loved me.'_

"Face it Inuyasha Kagome's with me now so why don't you just get out of here" Kouga reached behind his back and pulled out a small dagger, "…or better yet why don't you kill yourself and make it easier on the rest of us." Kouga said getting into Inuyasha's face.

"Shut up!" he growled and swapped at the image. There was no use, his hand went right though

"Give it up Inuyasha it over, Kagome is mine now, and you've lost. What made you think she would be interested in you? You're a half-demon whiles with me, she's getting the full deal."

"I said shut up!" he shouted. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed at Kouga again.

"Poor Inuyasha," Kagome came up from behind Kouga and held on tight to his arm. "Poor, poor Inuyasha, what the hell made you think I would ever be with you?"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, what Kouga and Kagome were saying was true, it got to him.

'He's right she doesn't deserve me, I couldnt even save her from a squirrel demon' He took out Tetsusaiga and raised it toward his body, but then he realized something...

"What a second...KOGA NEVER CALLS ME 'INUYASHA'!" With that Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to rip through the images and they disappeared. When the room cleared he saw Kagome crouched on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

_'That sounds like Inuyasha...'_ Kagome still couldn't take her eyes off of the couple in front of her. What she was hearing was all in her head, telling her that it wasn't real.

"Kagome it's a trick none of this is real! fight it, I love you, I love you!"

Inuyasha was racing towards Kagome, but got stopped suddenly, there was a barrier stopping him from helping, "This is her fear, she has to be the one to break it down!"

She opened her eyes, the ghost Inuyasha and Kikyou were still kissing, it was making her wound even worst the pain she was feeling in her heart made her sick.

"Fight it, Kagome! Fight its-It's not real! I love you!"

Inuyasha voice in her head started to make sense, _'Inuyasha...? It's not real?'_ Kagome forced herself to watch these two all over each other, _'It's not real. Inuyasha said that he loved me and I believe him!'_ She slowly crept on all fours over to her stuff and got out her bow and arrow. She steadily used the last bit of strength that she had and aimed at Kikyou's head, '_I hope I'm right!'_ The arrow ripped through the images as they started to melt and vanish. When the room was back to normal she started to fall over but Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome are you okay? Say something..."

"Inuyasha...don't ever leave me."

"No never..." holding her closer and closer

"NO!" a voice came from down the hall

"That was Sango!" Kagome said trying to get up.


	8. Happy Endings

**Chapter EIGHT: Happy Endings** _(Wow I beat my own record by one chapter whoop to me)_

* * *

"Sango!" Inuyasha busted trough the room she was in the corner crying. He went over but she disappeared. "Sango don't let these things control you fight it. Miroku loves you." Inuyasha was shouting into the whole room, she didn't know where she had gotten to, but he had to make her realize

"Fight it, Sango you have to!" Kagome came from around the corner and collapsed, she was still weak from before.

Sango looked up and saw a red, silver, and green blur, _"Kagome, Inuyasha?"_ She got up and looked Miroku straight in the eye, as he was walking towards him; she was swinging her Hiraikotsu "Bastard you're not _my_ Miroku. He does love me and I know it! He loves me he loves me. You're not real you're not real!" Slowly the images started to disappear and they were gone. Sango turned around to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing in the door. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yea where's Miroku?" Kagome asked as she got helped up.

"In the next room..." she said grabbing her stuff

"Not I'm not actually!" said a voice from behind

"Miroku, how'd...how'd-" Sango ran over to him and tackled his in the waist. Miroku realized that this was the real Sango as he hugged her tightly

"I got out of that, I just realized that Sango wouldn't love another monk, cause I love her." Sango ran over to him kissed him and hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha slide over to him and smirked "You couldn't touch her butt huh?"

"Shhh! (sweat drop)" he spat out.

"Okay were all here except for Shippo and Kilala." Sango pointed out

They started wondering through the halls when they heard a tiny cry.

"Shippo! This way!" Inuyasha lead the way back to the room next to Kagome's. They stepped in and saw both Kilala and Shippo in the fetal position, shaking...

"Shippo it's me Kagome I'm right here! You're not alone we're all right here with you!"

"Kagome...?"

"Fight it Shippo!"

What Shippo saw is him all alone in a deserted place, no one was around. The last thing he saw was the image of all his friends, his loved one walking away with not even a good bye. Kilala saw herself not being able to transform and help Sango. When Sango needed her she couldn't transform and Sango was eaten by thousands of demons.

"Kagome, please stay here with me! Inuyasha don't leave me here. Sango, Miroku where are you all going?"

Sango stepped forward, "He's still not waking up, what's going on?"

"Shippo is afraid that one day well all be dead, and we will leave him all alone." Miroku answered. He watched as Sango ran over to Kilala and help her in her arms, as Kagome did the same for Shippo.

"Shippo, please wake up. No one is going to be leaving you alone for a long long time. We all love you very much. Please come back to us."

"Kilala I'm here, please wake up!"

"I...want...my...Kagome! FOX FIRE!"

The room was cleared but Kilala was still on the ground. "What's Kilala afraid of?" Miroku asked

"KILALA!" Sango was careesing her, but she disappeared. "Kilala whatever you're afraid of fight it! I know you can do it." They all sat there and watched for a while then Kilala started to move, she managed to trandform. When she got bigger she went to lick Sango. "Kilala you're back. Oh Kilala."

"Great now let's go talk to Mika!"

The group continued down the hallsway until they saw this giant door, Inuyasha headbutted the door and it busted open, "All right Mika we want some..." Inuyasha was cut off when he saw went he saw Mika on the ground and a specter hovering above her. It was a giant ghost looking specter; it was gray and silver with red eyes. "What the hell did you do to Mika?" he asked taking out his sword.

**_"I HAVE DONE NOTHING! SHE WAS JUST A SHELL THAT I WAS USING. THERE WAS A PRIESTESS MIKA HERE, BUT I DEVOURED HER A LONG TIME AGO, ALONG WITH THE OTHER PRIESTESSES"!_**

"WHAT!" they all said

**_"SHE WAS TURNED INTO THE DEMON YOU ALL DESTROYED OUTSIDE THE CASTLE! AFTER YOU DESTRYED HER A DEVOURED HER SOUL AND USED HER BODY TO TRAP YOU FOOLS" _**

"What, what about this castle?" Kagome asked, getting off Kilala

**_"OH YES I FORGOT THE SPELL THAT TURNED THE CASTLE AND INTO THE A TEMPLE. NOW THAT YOU ALL KNOW MY SECRET I SHALL DEVOUR YOU ALL!"_**

"Not today, WIND SCAR!" Kagome was helped by Shippo and shot an arrow at the ghost to paralyze it, then Inuyasha finished it off with his blade.

"NNOOOOO!"

They destroyed the specter and the spell that had been around the castle lifted and there was nothing left but an empty valley. As they watched they monster dissolve before their eyes a small soul hovered over Mika's body "Thank You! I have been release by the distraction of the specter and now I can rest in peace."

"Wow so we were really in the castle Kaede warned us about, weird..." Kagome stated

"Look there's the next village!" Shippo pointed running out ahead.

"Alright!" Inuyasha shouted "Kagome, can you walk?" jumping up a bit to get her attention, she was now able to get up on her own. Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome was soon on his back.

"Yea thanks Inuyasha."

"Wow that had to be the scariest thing I have ever endured." Miroku

"It was suppose to be scary, monk" snorted Inuyasha "It was a castle of your worst fears…"

"Well at least we made it out of there okay?" Sango said happily

"I don't know what I'd do with out of guys! I love you guys" Shippo said jumping and grabbing Sango and Miroku for a group hug.

**_THE END_**


	9. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
